


The Forwarding Address for The Vacation

by maidamedia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: To save a relationship, you sometimes have to let it go.Follows:     The Game.    https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/#entry-1089Precedes:  Come Live With Me and Be My Love    coming





	The Forwarding Address for The Vacation

“I assure you it's the most minor of headaches, my dear Doctor, and I have no intention of letting you try any of your medical experiments on me.”  
  
“Well, let me give you something for it then,” Julian said, reaching into a cabinet where remedies for the relief of minor ailments were stored.  
  
“Nothing, please. I assure you, the discomfort is completely gone. Just hunger, I would imagine. It's more than an hour past our normal dinner time. If your absorption in that research means too many more delayed meals, I'm afraid my waist line will begin to suffer and my pants will be in danger of falling down.”  
  
The small whimsy got a few giggles among the second shift of medical workers Garak usually missed when picking up the doctor, but it also got the slight smile that promised Garak that his pants would, indeed, be coming down later, so Garak considered the humor successful. Secret, shared jokes were one of the pleasures of being in a relationship, and Garak never failed to rise to the appropriate banter. And while he did appreciate the doctor's concern, he would have to remember that casual remarks weren't so casual when made to a medical professional.  
  
“That paper you were reading yesterday, did it turn out to have any practical application to the Erosian epidemic?” The enthusiasm with which Julian dove into his latest research provided an excellent change of subject, as hoped, and Garak leaned on an examination table giving at least half of his attention to the lecture. You never knew when Julian might ask some embarrassing question that took comprehension for granted and, besides, it never hurt to keep up on potential bio-weapons.  
  
As the data flowed endlessly over his head, and his stomach made its demands loudly clear, Garak began noticing that Julian's attention was wandering. He'd repeated that same sentence just a minute before. Following the man's eyes, Garak was shocked to notice that he was watching a rather lovely nurse whom Garak had never seen before.  
  
Dark, long hair was swept back into a simple structure, effective for keeping it out of the way. The style also had the advantage of showing off a long and slender neck, a piece of anatomy that Garak usually appreciated but which, now, seemed unprofessionally, and blatantly, displayed. Once, before he had become committed, she might well have also attracted Garak. With an unpleasant shock, Garak realized that the nurse Julian kept watching was watching Julian, too!  
  
“I really hate to interrupt you, Doctor, but I'm having difficulty hearing you over the rumbling in my stomach. Could we please continue this at the Replimat?”  
  
“I am sorry, Garak. Of course. It's just that I so rarely get to talk about my research on the station. And I never seem to get away to conferences anymore. Just let me clean up here and we'll go right away.”  
  
Guilt at having only been half-listening died as Garak saw the disappointed look spread over the nurse's face, and he was almost abrupt in hurrying the doctor out of the room. Bad situations were best nipped off early, and Garak had a good idea of just where he would nip in order to do just that.

********

Continued at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/1089.html  


  



End file.
